Mischievous Little Dwarflings
by Teddy1008
Summary: Ever since they were four and nine, Fili and Kili have been causing mischief and trouble ... which exasperates their Uncle Thorin. But whatever they do, he will never stop loving them, for to him, they are more precious than all the gold in the world.
1. Four and Nine

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to JRR Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. No disrespect was/is intended while writing this fic.**

**Author's Note: Hello. Now, I know that I have three Hobbit/LOTR fics I've been working on, but what can I do if inspiration strikes me? Now you won't be bored because there are three stories I'm working on ('Our Uncle Thorin', 'Hope's Lessons', and this one). Unlike the two other Hobbit/LOTR stories, this one won't have any corporal punishment. This fic will have a bit of humor in it, though I admit I am not very good at it. But, nevertheless, I will try my best for my fellow readers. Please, please review and give me feedback! I welcome anything, except maybe flames ... :) Ideas are very useful to me and I promise I will make use of whatever is given to me (ex: ideas, feedback, etc). Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE! In this fic, Fili and Kili are four and nine and their parents are dead and Thorin is the one raising them.**

* * *

><p>Thorin was pounding on the burning-hot sword he was crafting when he heard the door creak open. Tiny footsteps were heard scuffling into the forge. More than one pair. Thorin's lips twitched into a smile as he heard a hissed, "Shhh! Kili, he'll hear us!"<p>

Thorin let them linger a bit in the forge, look around and poke stuff, then winced when there was a loud crash. He spun around, burning his hand on the hot blade. He flinched and plunged his hand into a nearby bucket of ice-cold water placed specifically for this reason. He fought not to laugh when Kili and Fili both froze and stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hi, Uncle," Fili said at last.

Fili and Kili were covered in paint, which looked quite suspicious to Thorin but he remained silent and didn't comment on the fact that they were leaving colourful paint-footprints wherever they walked.

Thorin bit the inside of the cheek to stop himself from grinning, and said, "You know you're not allowed in the forge, little ones." Then he frowned as a thought popped into his head. His two nephews had been with Balin, who had been teaching them Khuzdul, and Thorin knew that Fili and Kili only came into the forge when they needed to escape from a scolding about whatever newest trouble they had caused ...

Just then, Balin entered the forge, panting. He was covered in blue and red and yellow paint, and his white beard was stained with something brown that Thorin hoped was brown paint. "Thorin!" Balin gasped. "Your nephews!"

"They're here, Balin," Thorin said and reached back. Nothing. He turned around, surprised to see that there were no little dwarflings within his reach. Paint-footprints told him all he needed to know. He plunged his hand behind one of the shelves and gently yanked Kili out. The dwarfling squealed and kicked as his brother was dragged out as well.

"Thank Mahal," Balin seemed to breathe. Then he said, "Thorin, you don't know what they've done in your house!"

Thorin winced. "I'm not sure I wish to know, Balin." Thorin called to the other dwarves that their work was done for the day, dismissing the dwarves earlier than usual, much to their delight. "Now, let's go see what my mischievous little dwarflings have done now, hmmm?" he murmured.

As they neared the house, Fili and Kili began to look slightly more panicked. Thorin noticed this and glanced at Balin in amusement and exasperation. The mess was breathtaking and horrifying. Paint was splattered all around the house, on the walls and the ceilings and the floor. Mud was tracked upstairs and leading toward Thorin's study. Thorin inwardly groaned as he peered inside his study. The papers were on the ground and his room was a complete mess.

Thorin heard his nephews arguing with Balin, who was obviously washing them up and scolding them at the same time. Thorin actually winced in sympathy for his sister-sons. He knew how boring Balin's lectures often were, as he had been on the end of receiving them often when they had been dwarflings.

Fili and Kili were being scrubbed clean by Balin. They were protesting heartily and spluttering at Balin's firm scrubbing. "You'll turn your Uncle's beard white!" Balin was scolding as he dried Fili's messy hair with one hand. The other hand was holding a wriggling Kili tightly.

"Uncle doesn't have a beard as long as yours," Kili chirped as he struggled to escape Balin.

"You don't have any!" Fili argued as he pulled away from Balin and watched with obvious glee as Balin moved on to a protesting Kili.

"Still causing trouble for Balin, I see," Thorin commented as he strode forward. Fili and Kili fell silent at once and Balin gave a satisfied nod before continuing on with Kili's hair drying.

When the two dwarflings were scrubbed clean and dry, a soaked, mud-and-paint-covered Balin left, saying that he would go and wash up as well. Thorin thanked him for everything he had done. Fili and Kili were sitting at the table, eating their dinner happily as if they hadn't done anything.

"Guess what, Kili," Thorin said as he cleared the table.

"What is it, Uncle?" Kili chirped.

Thorin glanced back to make sure that the two dwarflings were still in their seats at the table, then began cleaning the plates as he spoke. "I looked into my study and saw that it was a huge mess. Was it you who did it, Kili?"

"Mmmmph! Mmmmph!"

Thorin turned back, bewildered and puzzled. Fili had clamped his hand over Kili's mouth. Kili was struggling to escape, wriggling and gasping for breath. Thorin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing, and managed to remain stoic as he said, "Fili. Release your brother."

Fili hesitated before reluctantly letting Kili go. Kili gasped for breath, then the four-year-old turned an accusing glare at Fili. "Fili made me not breathe," Kili announced.

A small chuckle escaped Thorin before he could stop it. Mentally scolding himself, he said, "Was it you and your brother who turned my study into a mess?"

Kili looked down at the table and said meekly, "Yes, Uncle."

Thorin 'tsked'. "That was very naughty, wasn't it?" he said.

"Yes, Uncle," the two dwarflings chorused, looking fully ashamed.

"And it was the two of you who spilled paint all around the house and trekked mud inside?"

"Yes, Uncle."

Thorin groaned. He pinched the bridge of his nose, then declared,"You'll be helping me clean the house, little mischief-makers."

"Yes, Uncle."

* * *

><p>Kili clumsily wiped the paint of the wall. It was a particulary hard task, as the paint had dried and hardened. Beside him, his brother Fili was scrubbing the floor, his tongue caught between his teeth and sticking out in concentration. Kili wiped the paint once more, and, to his relief, some of it washed off this time.<p>

After ten minutes, Kili was getting extremely restless and bored. "Fili?"

"What?" Fili muttered as he wiped the mud off the floor.

"Fili, why does Uncle Thorin have such a short beard and Balin a big one?" Kili asked as he plopped down and dropped the cloth he was holding.

"I dunno, Kili." Fili washed his own cloth to get more moisture on it before continuing with his work. It was tiring and boring, but Fili was determined to finish his work like a real warrior. Uncle Thorin was upstairs, cleaning up the mess they had made. And Fili knew it wasn't a small mess. It was a big one.

"Fili?"

"What?" Fili growled.

"What time is it?"

"I dunno, Kili." Fili tried not to let the annoyance creep into his voice. There was a pause from his younger brother and Fili straightened and stared crossly at Kili. "Can't you help me?"

"No," Kili said dully. He held out his hands. "They hurt. I'm tired and I wanna go to sleep."

Fili rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go tell Uncle Thorin you're ready for bed."

"I want you to come too," Kili insisted.

"No. I'm not tired or sleepy, unlike you. I'm not a baby. I'm a real warrior," Fili said.

Kili frowned. "I'm a wa-rr-ior too," he said, pronouncing the word carefully.

Fili huffed. "No, you're not. Warriors don't whine about their hands hurting."

Kili sighed before gathering up his cloth and wiping at the wall again. There was a silence, and then Kili said, "Fili?"

"What?" Fili said through gritted teeth. Honestly, Kili could be so annoying sometimes.

"Why did mum and da leave us?" Kili asked.

Fili froze, pain jolting through him. Then he choked out in a strained voice, "I dunno, Kili."

"Hmmm." Kili was silent for the next couple of moments, then said once more, "Fili?"

"What?" Fili snapped.

"How are babies made?"

"What?" Fili frowned, his brow furrowing.

"How are babies made?" Kili repeated his question. "'Cause you were a baby before, and so was I, but how were we made?"

Fili frowned. "I dunno, Kili."

"Fili?" Kili asked after a few seconds.

Fili glared at him. "What?"

"How come you don't know anything?"

Fili groaned and flopped down. This was an impossible task with an annoying little brother. "I do know some things, Kili. Go ask Uncle how babies are made. I dunno the answer to that."

Kili beamed and nodded before pounding up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Thorin was just about finished stacking the papers when Kili burst through the door. The pile wobbled dangerously before it stopped. Thorin let out a sigh of relief. If he had to pick up those papers and sort through them once more ... "Kili, next time knock before entering," he said sternly.<p>

"Yes, Uncle. Sorry," Kili said innocently. He looked up at Thorin. "Uncle, I need to ask ya something."

"What is it?" Thorin asked.

"Uncle, how are babies made?" Kili asked.

Thorin choked and coughed in surprise. The neat stack of papers toppled over and scattered across the study's floor. Thorin groaned before slumping back in a chair. Kili merely stared at him, chocolate brown eyes soft and filled with innocence. Thorin quickly settled for, "You'll find out when you grow up." and gave his nephew a pat on the head before nudging him out. He looked down at the scattered papers once more, then let out a slight whimper. He then bent down and began to pick them up once more.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter One<strong>

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Like I said in the author's note above (if you haven't read it, then go read it now because it might contain some information for you), please review and give me advice and feedback! I update faster the more reviews there are. Tell me what you think about Fili, Kili, and Thorin in this chapter and I'll post the next chapter ASAP!**


	2. Five and Ten

**Chapter Two**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved in the making of it. Disrespect is not intended**

**Author's NOTE: Hope you enjoy, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Tell me what you think of this chapter! This is actually based on a true story that my cousin (who is one year younger than me) and I actually did when we were seven and nine. Fili and Kili are five and ten in this chapter. **

* * *

><p>It was Thorin's birthday today, and Fili and Kili wanted to make their uncle something. They were lying outside as the sun shone over them. Thorin had sent them outside because he had been trying to finish his work and they had been disturbing him by chatting nonstop.<p>

"Fili?"

"What is it, Kili?" Fili asked he stared up at the sky.

"Fili, that cloud looks like Mister Dwalin," Kili said absently, pointing at a drifting cloud above them.

Fili groaned. "Kili, you're supposed to be helping me think of ideas for Uncle Thorin's birthday!" he scolded, rolling to his stomach and glaring playfully. Kili gave him an innocent look that never failed to melt anyone on the receiving end down to a puddle. Even Thorin.

"Sorry, Fili," Kili sighed. Then he flopped back down and said, "And that cloud looks like Mister Balin and Mister Dwalin and kissing."

Fili choked with laughter inside, but managed to keep a straight face. After a few more moments of silence, he suddenly sat up and a triumphant cry, startling Kili. "Of course! We can make him a cake!" he cried. "Why didn't we think of this before?"

"'Cause I was looking at clouds that looked like Mister Dwalin and Mister Balin were-"

"Yes, kissing, I know," Fili huffed. Then he smiled. "Kili, is Uncle Thorin in the forge or the house?" he asked.

"Forge," Kili answered absently, twirling a strand of grass into his hair with nimble fingers. "He said to stay out here 'til he comes to get us."

Fili hummed thoughtfully. Then he looked at his little brother. "Kili? Do you know how to make a cake?"

Kili grinned. "Of course!" he said cheerfully. They ran into the house, squeaking in excitement. In the kitchen, Kili frowned up at the cupboard. "Fili, I'm too short to reach," he complained.

Fili frowned. He wasn't much better either, though he was taller than his brother. He tugged over a stool and stood on it and raised himself up onto his tip-toes. It was just out of reach. His fingers swiped and then missed, and he huffed in frustration. Kili tugged on his breeches. Fili looked down at him. "Kili, you can stand on my shoulders," he said. He pulled his brother up and soon, they were able to open the cupboard.

* * *

><p>"No, that's salt!" Fili complained as he dipped in a finger and tasted it. Kili handed him another bag and Fili tasted it once more. "Sugar," he said with a nod of approval. "Good job. Argh!" He sputtered and coughed as white dust floated around him.<p>

He was covered in flour, and so was a giggling Kili who looked at him innocently. "Sorry, Fili," he said with round chocolate brown eyes.

Fili grumbled, then said, "Just don't do it again." He set a big huge bowl on the ground as the table was too tall for him and poured in some white powder that he hoped was flour, and Kili dumped in handfuls of sugar. "Kili." His little brother looked up. "We need eggs."

"We don't have eggs, Fili," Kili said. "Remember? Uncle Thorin said that he ran out of eggs. He said that he would go to the market later."

Fili frowned and plopped down. "Then we can't make the cake," he said.

Kili bit his lip, seeming to be thinking hard. Then he said, "Mister Dwalin has eggs!"

Covered with flour and hands white with sugar, both dwarflings ran outside. They earned some odd looks from some other dwarves, but they didn't say anything. Everyone knew not to mess with Thorin's nephews.

"Mister Dwalin! Mister Dwalin!" Kili shrilled as he pounded on the door.

This went on for a few more moments, until the door opened. Dwalin's older brother, Balin, appeared, grumbling. "Fili, Kili," Balin greeted, his eyes travelling over the messy dwarflings. "What brings you here?"

"Can we have some eggs?" Kili asked, widening his chocolate brown eyes.

"Please," Fili added, giving his brother a sharp nudge. Kili wilted a bit.

Balin, though slightly hesitant, did give them a few eggs inside a container, warning them to be careful. He did not ask why they needed eggs, for they were Thorin's nephews. And Balin remembered the mischief Thorin had gotten into when he was Fili's age.

* * *

><p>Thorin, covered with soot, brushed off the dust off of his hands. He was done for the day, and his back ached from the hard work in the forge. Deciding to stop for a visit at Dwalin's and hoping for some water (his mouth was dry), he headed to the house Balin and Dwalin both shared.<p>

He knocked twice, and a moment later Balin opened the door. "Where's Dwalin?" Thorin asked, stepping inside gratefully and giving Balin a thankful look.

Balin shrugged. "Been missing all day," he said. "Probably been training the youngsters, then got tired out and took a walk in the forest." He gestured for Thorin to sit and handed him some ale. "You left your dwarflings at home, hmm?"

"Why? Have they gotten into trouble again?" Thorin sighed, rubbing his forehead in exasperation.

"I'm not sure," Balin replied. "But they did come around, asking for some eggs."

Thorin groaned and set down his cup. "Thank you, Balin," he said grimly. "I'd better go see what they've gotten into now."

"Good luck!" Balin called as he exited.

"Luck," Thorin muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'll need it."

* * *

><p>"Ack! Kili!" Fili cried as the oven began to smoke. "Kili, it's burning! Our cake is burning!"<p>

Their 'cake', had been a huge lump of flour, eggs, and sugar mixed together and shoved into the oven without something underneath it. A burning smell filled the small house, and the two brothers backed away nervously. Uncle Thorin was going to kill them.

"What is going on?" a voice roared.

Thorin stormed into the house, eyes wide and filled with alarm. "Why is the oven smoking? And why are you covered in eggs and flour?" he demanded.

"Unca Thowin, we were gonna make you a burfday cake," Kili said adorably, with an added lisp for effect.

But not this time.

Just as Thorin's eyes reached the oven, there was a loud bang. The oven exploded, covering the walls and floor with a mushy mixture. The three were silent for a moment. Thorin was glowering, and Fili and Kili were frozen.

"Uncle Thorin?" Kili said in a small voice.

"What?" Thorin growled.

"Do you still want some cake?"

Thorin groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>

**Author's Note: How was it? I know, horrible, right? It didn't go the way I wanted it to, but I still hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you think, but please, no flames!**


	3. Six and Eleven

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from the Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. No disrespect is intended.**

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the great reviews for the last chapter! Wow, I'm updating fairly quickly compared to some other days ... oh well. Just think of it as a celebration for 2015! And school is going to start again on Monday, so I probably won't be able to update quickly. I hope this one is good, I'm still convinced that I'm not very good at writing humour or anything like that ... unfortunately. Tell me what you think! **

**Chapter Three**

**In this chapter, Kili is six and Fili is eleven. This chapter is also based on a true story that my cousin and I did.**

* * *

><p>Kili was sitting beside Fili as Thorin set down soup in front of them. "Thank you," Fili said politely.<p>

Thorin seemed to be waiting for something, and Kili started when he realized that his brother and his uncle were both staring at him. "Thank you," Kili echoed his brother. Thorin grinned and began to eat as well.

Kili dipped his spoon into the soup and raised it to his lips. He drank it into his mouth with a loud slurp, then giggled. Fili grinned and did the same, and they both burst into laughter.

"Boys," Thorin said with a sigh after this went on for a while.

Fili stopped, looking embarrassed, while Kili smiled at his Thorin with the usual soft, chocolate brown puppy eyes. Thorin groaned and pretended to pick up a napkin off of the floor just to avoid looking at the adorable eyes.

Kili watched his uncle. "Uncle, why is our floor so plain?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Thorin hummed, sounding distracted as he cleaned up a bit of spilled soup on Kili's side of the table.

"Why is our floor so ugly?" Kili insisted, scowling and poking his uncle to get his attention. "It's so brown, and so are the walls. I want it to be more colourful."

"Kili, our floor and walls are colourful enough," Thorin said, giving him a look. "Now eat your soup, and hush!"

Kili scowled again, then did as he was told. Once again, as he walked to the sink to place his dish into the small tub, he couldn't help but notice the ugly shade of brown the floor and walls were.

* * *

><p>"I'm going out, boys," Thorin called.<p>

Footsteps sounded, and then Kili and Fili appeared, panting as he stumbled down the stairs. Thorin smiled. "We ran out of eggs and ham. I'm going to the marketplace to buy some, then going to visit an old friend."

"A friend?" Kili chirped. "Is it Mister Balin and Mister Dwalin?"

"Nay," Thorin replied. "Tis none of your business." He gave his two nephews each a pat on their heads, and said, "Do you want me to find someone to watch over you?"

"No," both boys chorused.

Thorin broke into a grin.

"No," Fili said. "We're old enough to stay at home alone!"

"Very well," Thorin said with a wry smile. "If you need something, go to Mister Balin and Mister Dwalin. I should be back by ten at night."

"Yes, uncle."

They waited until Thorin stepped out of the house. Then Fili turned to Kili and said, "You're planning something, aren't you?"

Kili gave his brother a rather innocent look, then broke into a mischievous grin that denied the look immediately. "Fili, our floor is too plain," he explained slowly and calmly, as if he were explaining something difficult to a younger dwarfling. "And so are the walls. We need to decorate the house."

Fili frowned. "Uncle Thorin will be mad," he said reluctantly. He didn't like to trouble his uncle. "I don't think this is a good idea."

Kili ignored him, tossing over his shoulder, "Come on, Fili! Uncle Thorin has some paint, brushes, and crayons in his room that we can use."

* * *

><p>Kili giggled with joy as he catapulted a blob of paint at the walls with his dripping paint brush. He left colourful footprints everywhere he walked. Fili sputtered as Kili ran up to him and gave him a grin, then dumped some paint over his brother's hair.<p>

"I'll get you back for that," Fili threatened. He grabbed his paintbrush and flung some paint at Kili, catching his little brother and tickling him.

Kili squealed with laughter and they rolled, bumping into walls and the legs of the kitchen chairs as they did so. Finally, they broke up, gasping and panting. "Pictures, Fili!" Kili said with a wide smile. He handed Fili some crayons, and Kili picked up a red crayon and began to draw on the wall. His tongue stuck out as he concentrated, biting his lip.

Finally, he stepped back and gave a nod. He had drawn a picture of a dog. Then he plopped to the ground, with a sigh. "Fili, it's boring now," he announced. "We coloured the floor and wall for uncle. I wanna get this paint off of me."

Fili agreed heartily. He still didn't think that this was a good idea, but it was already done. All he had to do was hope that Thorin would be able to control his temper. They headed outside, and washed themselves up with the hose. Then they laid in the backyard, waiting for the sun to dry their wet clothes and bodies.

"Fili?"

Fili hummed in reply.

"Why did mummy and daddy leave us?"

Fili felt hot tears begin to prickle in his eyes. Kili had never met their mother or father. Their mother had died giving birth, and their father had died saving their Uncle Thorin's life in battle. He patted his breeches to make sure that they were dry, and sat up. "Come on, Kili, let's go into the forest," he said, changing the subject.

Kili agreed happily, forgetting about the question. "Kili, what's that sound?" Fili wondered out loud after a while of silence.

"What sound?" Kili frowned. "I don't hear anything."

Fili sighed and placed his hands on Kili's shoulders with a glare. "Listen," he ordered with a touch of sternness.

The two boys stayed silent for a while, listening quietly. Then the sound came. It was a soft whimper. The sound of an animal in pain. "Fili, we gotta help!" Kili exclaimed, and ran forward.

"Kili, wait! Kili!" Fili shouted, then growled when Kili disappeared from sight, and into the forest nearby. Fili sighed and chased after him.

* * *

><p>"Shhh, it's okay ... I'm not scary."<p>

Fili ran toward his brother, but froze when Kili turned to glare at him with a scowl. "Stop being so loud, Fili!" he admonished. "You're scaring the pup."

"The pup?" Fili echoed, confused, until he saw the large, white dog that crouched under a bush, peering out at them. Fili couldn't help but snort. "It's hardly a pup, Kili."

Kili shot him another scowl, and went back to coaxing the 'pup' out from under the bush. Fili sat down and watched, rolling his eyes. The dog would never come out to strangers. But, to his astonishment and Kili's smug grin, the dog slowly wriggled out from under the bush and allowed Kili to pet him.

Kili shot Fili another smug look. "See, Fili? I told you the pup would like me!"

Fili scowled.

Kili ignored his brother's scowl and petted the dog on the head, giggling when the dog licked his nose. Fili reached out slowly and the dog allowed him to stroke his fur. "He's so soft," Fili said quietly, as the dog closed his eyes in contentment. "I wonder who his owner is."

"Fili, can we keep him?"

Fili's eyes shot open. "What?"

Kili gazed at him pleadingly. "Can we keep him? The pup, I mean. You like him, don't you?"

Fili sighed, staring at the big white dog who stared back at him firmly. "I dunno, Kili," Fili said reluctantly. "You know Uncle Thorin doesn't like pets." Fili suddenly jumped to his feet, eyes wide. "Oh! Uncle Thorin! He'll be back from the marketplace and from visiting his friend by now. We need to get back home!" Fili began to dash toward the direction of their house.

"He'll like this pet!" Kili insisted as he struggled to catch up with Fili.

The dog let out a soft bark as he chased after Kili, who grinned. Fili groaned as he glanced back. What had they gotten into now?

* * *

><p>"What in the name of ..." Thorin muttered as he looked around.<p>

Outside of the house was a mess: the backyard was filled with mud and water, and the hose was still running. Inside the house was even worse. Paint. Paint splattered all over his furniture and walls and floor, in bright colours. Drawings were drawn on the walls, and crayon scribbles on the floor. Small footprints drenched in paint covered half of the kitchen.

Thorin immediately knew who had done this. He sighed, and then roared, "Fili! Kili! Get your sorry backsides down here, _now_!"

Thorin waited to hear the normal scrabbling of footsteps as his nephews hurried down to him, usually when they were in trouble. But not this time. This time, it was silent. Thorin grimaced as he began to feel anxious.

"Uncle!"

Thorin spun as Fili and Kili both burst into the house. Thorin straightened and scowled at them deeply, summoning his greatest glare. "Fili, Kili, explain this mess immediately or I swear I will-"

WOOF!

Thorin fell silent, and Fili and Kili seemed to hold their breaths. A large white dog burst into his home, panting hard. "Explain," Thorin managed through his confusion and anger.

The two brothers stumbled over each other's words, hurriedly explaining. When they finished talking, Thorin suppressed an irritated growl. Fili looked upset with himself, but Kili was beaming at him.

"Uncle? Well, can we keep him?" Kili asked eagerly.

"What?" Thorin exclaimed.

"Keep the pup!" Kili replied, just as eager as before.

Thorin pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kili, we cannot keep this dog in our house," he said, glancing at the pup. The white dog was sniffing the bag of ham curiously, and Thorin snatched it away from the nose that poked the bag. He placed it on the (paint-splattered) table, and turned.

Oh.

Kili was giving him his most adorable puppy eyes. His chocolate brown eyes were round and soft, and filled with plead as his bottom lip trembled a bit. Thorin swallowed hard. No, they couldn't afford to take care of a dog as well ... But those eyes. Thorin closed his eyes for a moment, then slowly said, "Oh, very well! We shall keep the dog!"

He heard Kili's squeals of delight, and Fili quiet smile, and decided that his decision (no matter how much he regretted it) was worth it.

"Now." Thorin raised his eyebrows and scowled. "We're going to have to clean this mess, and the two of you are going to help me."

"Yes, Uncle."

"Yes, Uncle."

As Thorin began to fetch some mops, rags, and water and soap, he heard Kili and Fili discussing the dog's name.

"Snowy," Fili suggested.

"No," Kili said with a sigh. "It's too ori-gin-al," he said, pronouncing the last word slowly and clearly.

"Big White?"

"No."

"Snowflake?"

"No."

"Storm?"

"No."

"Blizzard?"

"No," Kili sighed again.

"Well, then what do you think?" Fili shot back, obviously growing short-tempered.

Thorin set down the mops and handed Fili and Kili each rags and some water and soap.

"I think we should name him Frerin," Kili announced.

Thorin froze. His brother ... his dear little brother. He swallowed hard, and slowly began to scrub as he struggled to remain emotionless.

"Kili, I don't know," Fili began hesitantly, but Thorin interrupted him.

"No. If the dog is at least half as brave and strong as your Uncle Frerin, then it is a fitting name."

* * *

><p>Thorin groaned as he braided his hair and stretched his back. He had left his two nephews with Dwalin, who had visited and decided to help clean up. Dwalin had been quite sympathetic with the mess Thorin had to deal with.<p>

His back ached from the scrubbing he had done with his boys. The paint had dried up and had made it harder to wash it away. But in time, they had finally managed it. Thorin had to admit that the dog had been much help, carrying buckets of water to whoever needed some more liquid as they scrubbed.

Thorin dressed in fresh clothes and clean, headed downstairs. Fili and Kili were already clean, and Dwalin was in a rocking chair, humming in a low tone and rocking them slowly.

"You're growing soft," Thorin remarked as he sat down in a comfy armchair and closed his eyes.

"So are you."

Thorin grinned, and opened his eyes to see Dwalin gazing down at the two sleeping dwarflings in his lap. "You're blessed to have them with you, you know."

"I know," Thorin agreed.

A small smile lingered on the usually tough warrior's lips. "I like having them around." He looked up at Thorin, who gazed back. "It's as if they're living in my head, Thorin. Most of my thoughts are on them. I feel like they're eating me up from inside, turning my hard warrior personality into a mushy puddle of rainwater."

"As if they're eating you up from inside," Thorin murmured, echoing Dwalin's words.

"Aye."

"As if they're living inside of you."

"Aye."

"I did not know that you were so fond of parasites."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three<strong>

**Author's Note: Well, how was it? Please review and tell me what you thought!**


End file.
